


Do I wanna know?

by Varian33



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varian33/pseuds/Varian33
Summary: Dream, George, and Sapnap are hanging out a watching a movie. Everything is going great until Dream pops a boner. Things then escalate.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 564





	Do I wanna know?

The movie was almost over. Dream was sitting on the far left, with George in the middle and Sapnap on the right. Dream smiled. It was fun to be around his two favorite people in the world. They hardly got to see each other given they all lived on different spots on the globe. So times like these were special.

George was getting tired, so he unconsciously put his head on Dream's lap. Dream's face turned red. George's head was touching his dick. He could feel himself getting hard and sucked in his breath. He looked to Sapnap for help but he was too busy watching the movie.

Slowly his thoughts started to wander. He wondered if George ever did it with a guy before. Wondered what he would look like on all fours begging to be fucked. He instantly felt guilty for thinking of his friend that way. Suddenly George leaned back, rubbing his dick in just the right way. Dream let out a small moan.

George jumped up immediately. "Dream what the hell?" 'Shit.' Sapnap looked over and noticed Dream's problem immediately. "Damn Dream I didn't know 101 Dalmatians was so erotic." George looked down at Dream's pants. "Dream?" He asked looking confused.

"It's not my fault ok, you were rubbing all over my dick what do you expect!"

"Hey there's a simple solution to this" Sapnap said smirking. "We have a threeway."

"I'd be good with that" Dream replied.

"What?! Hell no" George responded getting up to leave.

"Come on George please" Sapnap begged.

"I promise we'll make you wetter than you've ever been in your life" Dream said in a tone George has never heard Dream use.

"Yeah, you'll be seeing stars" Sapnap added seductively.

George swallowed hard. "I've never done it before."

"Wait really?" Sapnap asked thinking. "That's good you'll be nice and tight."

George shuddered at the comment. "Ok fine, but only if you guys are gentle."

Dream smiled. The thought of taking George and marking him. Touching him in a way he's never been touched before turned him on.

Immediately George's clothes were torn off him. He felt exposed. "Your nipples are hard" Dream said smiling. He felt Dream go down on one of his nipples sucking it. He moaned loudly as Sapnap went for the other one. "Damn George you're really sensitive" Dream said smirking before going back to sucking. That comment went straight to George's dick. Slowly the two men pulled off him.

He heard the sound of a fly unzipping. "On your knees" Dream said in a commanding voice. George listened. Dream grabbed him by him chin to guide him onto his dick. George opened his mouth as he slowly took the tip into his mouth. Dream was huge there was no way he was going to be able to take all of him.

He went down further on the length when he felt something inside him. It burned like hell. George started freaking out trying to yell stop with his mouth currently full. The vibrations on Dream's dick felt so good. He grabbed George's head and held it in place to stop him from thrashing around.

"Shh George you're fine" he heard Sapnap say from behind him. Sapnap gently rubbed one of George's cheeks as he stuck in another finger. George felt like crying. He never thought something would hurt so bad. "Hey, you're doing so good. Focus on me" Dream said whipping the tears from his eyes.

George slowly took down more of Dreams length as he felt Sapnap's fingers scissoring him. He thought sex was supposed to feel amazing.

Suddenly he felt a huge rush of pleasure. He moaned loudly. "Found it" Sapnap said smiling proud of himself. He kept prodding at that spot and George's vibrations felt so good. Dream grabbed him by his hair and fucked into his throat. George gagged as the length went way past the back of his mouth.

Suddenly he felt empty as Sapnap pulled his fingers out. "Ok I think he's ready." Sapnap grabbed the rest of the lube and poured it onto his cock. He lined up with George's hole and slipped his tip in. Sapnap let out a moan. George was so tight. Even after all the prepping.

He slowly moved forward until he bottomed out. George's throat and hole were stuffed. He had never felt more full in his life. Sapnap's dick was so thick. It hurt so much more than the fingers. Sapnap gave George a minute to adjust. Even though his dick was begging him to move.

When he felt George rocking on his dick he started to thrust into his ass. Sapnap had never felt anything so good in his life. George's hole was so tight and warm. George felt so good as Sapnap kept hitting his prostate.

All of a sudden he felt a rush of liquid down his throat. Dream pulled out of his mouth. He tried to swallow it all but some of it started dripping down his chin. Dream marvled at his handy work. "Fuck George you're so hot."

George felt his face go red. Dream quickly lubbed up his cock and got behind George. "Ok George this might be a stretch." "I don't even know if you can fit. He's so fucking tight." Sapnap said freezing his movements. Dream slowly inched his cock into George. He bottom out and almost came on the spot. The double stimulation of George's ass and Sapnap's dick against his felt so fucking good.

George knew at this point he had to be bleeding. His hole had been so abused in the past 10 minutes. "Can we move?" Dream asked. "Yeah but take it slow" George respond bracing himself. The two of them slowly thrusted in and out of George. The pleasure became too much and the two of them sped up. Grabbing George's hips hard enough to leave bruises and fucking into him.

George now had two dicks hitting his sweet spot. He was moaning like an animal in heat. His moans sounded much prettier when they weren't muffled by Dream's dick.

"Nick, C-Clay, I'm gonna-." Juicy white liquid shot everywhere. Sapnap and Dream pounded even harder and faster and the sound of their real names coming out of the moaning boy's mouth. Soon the two of them finished as well. George could feel the warm liquid in his ass.

The two of them pulled out and admired the beauty. His eyes were clouded from lust. His face was red and had dried cum covering his lips and chin. His hole had cum dripping out onto his thigh. He look gorgeous.

Dream picked him up and carried him to bed, Sapnap following behind. The three of them cuddle together under the covers. "So" Sapnap said breaking the silence. "Same time tomorrow?"


End file.
